


Incidental Tour Guide

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-18
Updated: 2006-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pip has been bloody amazing to me this year, completely unintentionally, with her phenomenal "You're a Map…" and "Not Yet" series, so I thought she deserved a little pressie for her efforts.  My take on how the Sydney trip was decided upon, with alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incidental Tour Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pippinmctaggart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pippinmctaggart).



"Whatcha want?" Dom asked, running his finger along the items on the shelf—snack cakes and biscuits and a few lollies. "Tim Tams?"

"Dunno," Billy replied, swaying a bit drunkenly as he contemplated the possibilities in the crisps aisle. "Not sure I've had a Tim Tam."

"Of _course_ you've had a Tim Tam. They're like, the Australian national snack," Dom argued.

"But I've never been to Australia."

"You're bloody joking."

"No," Billy replied, frowning and looking a bit confused. "I'm not."

"Well that just won't do. We'll have to go to Sydney. We have a break coming up."

"Why Sydney? Why not Melbourne, or Perth?"

"Perth's on the other side of the bloody continent," Dom reasoned. "I don't know… everyone goes to Sydney. We can make it a hobbit trip."

"Exactly why I _don't_ want to go to Sydney," Billy pointed out, selecting two bags of crisps and then moving on to the fizzy drinks. "Orangina or what?"

"Get some Cokes. I have a bottle of whisky at my place."

"I thought you drank that on Thursday."

Dom frowned, furrowed his brow in concentration, and then cursed. "Damnit, I did. Well, get the Orangina then. What time is Elwood supposed to call for surfing?"

"Nine. But he won't be up, don't worry."

"Bloody well better not be. So, Sydney."

"Right then." Billy led the way to the till, paid for his munchies with the spare change in his back pocket, and then walked with Dom back to the younger man's house, a few blocks down the street.

"Have you ever been to Manchester?"

Billy gave Dom a strange look, and then nodded, shoving the hand that wasn't carrying the sweets into his jeans pocket. "Yeah, twice. What of it?"

"Berlin, then? Dusseldorf?"

Billy stopped walking, turning on his heel to face Dom so that his friend nearly ran into him chest-to-chest, disoriented as he was. "Why on earth do you want to know if I've been to Dusseldorf, Dommeh? What's in Dusseldorf?"

Dom looked at him for a long moment, and shrugged, strangely looking more innocent in his current state of debauchery. "I wanted to show you around."

Billy, too, took a long pause before speaking, and then he smiled and pressed a kiss to Dom's cheek, his lips warm and moist against the August chill that made Dom's stubble coarse and his skin dry and chapped. "You could show me around bloody Glasgow if you wanted to, lad. C'mon."

And so Dom grinned brightly as Billy tucked his arm around Dom's waist, and helped steer him back to the house. They would be each other's guides.


End file.
